


Staying on Top

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: September Batch 2020 [10]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ass Focus, Assnosis, Brainwashing, Curve Growth, F/F, Hypnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Akali attempts to put an end to Qiyana's reign, only to end up a lovely and thoughtless throne for the Empress.
Series: September Batch 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991131
Kudos: 6





	Staying on Top

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

Nobody stayed on top forever. That much was known to anybody that dared stand up and fight. No matter how hard you tried, somebody would eventually make you fall. Whether by outdoing you physically or pulling you down with some sort of cheap trick, your reign at the top wouldn’t last.

Only one woman could ever call herself impossible to defeat. Qiyana, the Empress of the Elements. A tanned woman who carried herself in such a manner that nobody could truly outdo her. She utilized every bit of her body, whether it was her feminine form or the strength in her limbs, to utterly crush her opponents. No matter if they faced her in one-on-one combat or ganged up on her, she always found a way to smash them into the pavement. Only to use them as a seat, mocking them for even thinking they could stand up to her. 

Eventually, the ones that wanted her off the top tried to go for sneakier tactics. Drugging her, kidnapping her, even trying to disable her strength with magic. None of this lasted for long, as she used her other assets to make up for what she had lost. If they bound her, she’d shred the bindings with her strength or distract the captor with her body. If they drugged her, she was still deadly enough to defeat them with ease. And if they tried to make her bow down with magic… well, they got a taste of her most dangerous aspect, and they quietly understood their place in the world.

But not everyone that wanted her gone was equally willing to give in and give up. Especially after everyone else had fallen before her. The fact that she had evaded all these terrible tricks attracted the attention of one Rogue Assassin that wanted to prove that she was nothing more than a paper tiger, a fake that a real Assassin would be able to take out with ease…

That was how Akali, the Rogue Assassin herself, found herself waiting inside of the bushes that surrounded a beautiful forest lake. A place that she knew the powerful Empress frequented, as it helped keep her skin as smooth as ever. Everyone knew that if you wanted to deal with your target, you’d strike them when they were at their most defenseless.

Her intel was quickly proven right, as the dark-haired Assassin quietly watched from the foliage. Her eyes firmly locked on the tanned figure that arrived, with nary a single piece of clothing draped on her body. Her prey hadn’t even bothered putting on her usual outfit, as the trip towards this hidden gem of a lake was barely harder than dealing with any other threat to her life.

“Not a single worthwhile challenger in ages. And all those Assassins never know when to give up.” Qiyana sighed in frustration. Her muscles were aching, begging to be used in a straight fight. She gave her bicep a kiss, hushing it. Eventually she’d get to use it to its fullest potential again. Even if it was only for a brief moment as her latest challenger would be unable to handle the full potential within her…

Akali watched quietly, a soft red blush covering her cheeks. Truth be told, she hadn’t expected the Empress to show up wearing nothing, but this would make things way easier. All she had to do was wait until she was distracted by her bath, and then she could move in for the kill. Her grip around her weapons tightened as she laid in wait…

The Empress slowly stepped into the cold and pure water of the lake, shivering all over as it quickly started to make her body relax. It always did such a wonderful job, washing it all away. Everything she did in life was nothing compared to how heavenly she felt in the moment, closing her eyes as her knees sank into the water, the surface barely brushing against her bottom…

It was time. She was at her most defenseless. She was overwhelmed by the ecstacy that the lake provided her, and all that the Assassin had to do was jump out and deliver the blow. She just had to get up, stop laying prone, and peel her eyes off that butt. The thick, irresistible, utterly engrossing posterior. The… the…

Akali couldn’t look away. No matter how much she needed to, that pristine ass was too hard to resist. The way it gently bounced as its owner breathed, the way the water below rippled as it briefly grazed against the surface, almost as if an animal had leapt straight into it. It was heavy, yet it looked so perfectly sculpted that she could just…

Her mind was not her own as she slowly crawled out of her hiding spot. Her grip on her weapons laxed, as her thoughts were utterly consumed by that perfect ass. It was too much. She needed it. Anything else was secondary to it, as her mask grew damp from her hurried and heavy breathing. She needed to satiate the thirst inside her…

It was obvious to the Empress that she had arrived, but she didn’t react. She just kept on letting that delightful feeling wash over her, numbing her to the presence that crawled closer. Like a needy puppy that needed attention, the Assassin whined and gasped as she put her hands into the water, creeping ever closer to that wonderful thing that she craved above all else.

Only as she pressed her face in between those two cheeks, did Akali feel some sort of relief. Her desires had been achieved, and a bit of feminine cum dribbled down her thigh as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The smell, the fragrance, the texture, the sheer feel of how it brushed up against her cheeks… It was divine…

Qiyana didn’t miss a beat as she sat down, almost pushing the Assassin’s face underneath the water’s surface. All while smiling and crossing one leg over the other, using the uninvited guest as a chair. “Yet another Assassin who doesn’t know when to quit. And here I thought I would get some time to myself, where I could enjoy the lake’s cleansing effects and stay at peace with myself. But no, vermin like you just had to come and interrupt it all…”

She slowly sank her butt down, pushing her uninvited guest further into the water below. “I could dispose of your right now, subject you to the same fate that you no doubt envisioned for me. All without lifting a finger…”

The words rang throughout Akali’s head and combined with the lack of air rushing through her head to snap her out of her trance, causing her to yank her face back and surface once more. “Y-Your tricks will not work on me!” The Rogue Assassin cried out, snapping back to reality as she tried to swing with her weapons… Only for that to fail completely, as she had no such things ready.

“You say that, and yet you’re the one who used tricks to try and attack me from the shadows. Tell me, who fights more honorably in this situation?” Qiyana mocked her as she stood back up, crossing her arms. “But I will give you a single sliver of a chance. I will not harm you with my arms or my legs. Surely you can kill your target if they give themselves such a debilitating handicap.” 

The Assassin grit her teeth. She wasn’t about to be humiliated like this. Her entire body was a weapon, so even if she was deprived of the bladed ones, she could still deliver the killing blow. She thrust her hand forward like a spear, aiming straight for the white-haired Empress’ heart..!

Only to miss as she swerved around it, the momentum from the attempted stab throwing the black-haired woman off center causing her to stumble. Just enough so that her face was at level with the short Empress’ buttocks. Those wonderfully thick globes…

That slammed straight into Akali’s face, knocking her onto her ass and knocking at least a couple of thoughts loose from her head, causing her eyes to flash a submissive pink for just a second. “B-Butt… W-What in…” She muttered, her devotion towards the derriere flowing out from her lips despite her best intentions to keep them hidden. Not only that, but thinking had suddenly gotten rather hard…

“Come now, vermin. Try harder. Or are you perhaps distracted by something much more important than yourself? I wouldn’t blame you. Much better opponents fell to the very same thing. Consider yourself lucky to have spent a little time as a chair, letting it rest upon your face. That is, after all, the only thing you’re good for.” Qiyana taunted her, slowly letting her hands rub up against those smooth and tanned cheeks…

Her opponent wasn’t about to let that lowered guard slip past her, as she dove forward with an attempt to kick her. If she couldn’t keep her footing, then she’d go for something that would let her readjust upon landing. Besides, she couldn’t possibly dodge at this angle…

And yet that’s exactly what she did, smugly swerving her body around that leg and lightly bumping into her body to throw her off balance. Akali found herself tumbling onto land once more, her body doing its best to stay upright only to fail and collapse with her face pushing straight into the soil below.

Her attempt to get up was solidly foiled by the Empress leaping into the air and crashing down upon her head, ass-first. A blow that was so powerful that any hope of the Assassin’s smarts staying within were dashed quite handily, evident by the way her eyes quickly turned into humiliated hearts…

Of course she couldn’t resist that ass. How could she ever have thought so? It was so powerful, belonging to the strongest woman that had ever lived. Kings, Gods, anything that dared to live was powerless against the woman that had shown her the way. Especially as the thoughts within her mind were annihilated by the pressure on top of her, smothering them with the existence of something much superior.

But those thoughts couldn’t just go away, no. They had to prove themselves useful in another way, as the defeated Assassin felt them sinking through her body. All of her knowledge of murder, all of her training, all of the power that she had amassed over the course of her life… It all drained into her ass, making it grow. Not just a little, but a whole lot.

Akali’s buttocks ballooned outward almost comically, snapping the bottom of her outfit in mere seconds. All while they wobbled like jello, being filled with everything that defined her. Whether it was her abilities, her strength or her memories. Nothing like that was important to her, as anybody defeated by the Empress’ ass was little more than a tool for her to use. And she had a very important use…

The former Assassin, now devoid of anything you could consider higher intelligence, giggled like the ditz that she was. She slowly crawed out from underneath that wonderful butt that had defeated her, before raising onto her knees. No further than that, because her thickened buttocks had to support herself. Once she was in position, she turned her head towards the sky and kept on smiling, the stupidity in her head drooling out from the corners of her mouth…

Qiyana smiled as she stood back up. “I see you’ve accepted your true role. Perhaps I’ll keep you around as more than a mere chair. A portable throne, one that knows exactly what she needs to do at all times.” The Empress chimed as she sat her fat ass straight down on that face-shaped throne, sighing in delight as she smothered that head in between her cheeks…

Akali let out a delighted moan as she was practically swallowed, yet she refused to move. This was her life from this moment onward. She had nothing else she needed to do. Just obey and enjoy the pleasure that came with obedience. Especially as she served as nothing more than a seat for the one who owned her…

Nobody stood on top forever. Because one way or another, Qiyana’s ass would take their place, turning their glory into a mere seat for her to abuse.


End file.
